


anagapesis.

by orphan_account



Series: klangst shorts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Falling Out of Love, Lowercase, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: keith isn't sure he feels the same way anymore.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: klangst shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	anagapesis.

keith had been trying to fight the feelings for months now. whenever the mere thought arose, he shoved it down to the depths of his mind. he had tried so hard, had even attempted to force himself to love him again. to find the flame that once burned so brightly whenever he would even spare a glance at him. to find joy in the mundane things he did with him that, once upon a time, he would've considered small fireworks of euphoria that built up his day. but he couldn't, no matter how hard he wanted himself to.

he knew he still wanted to make lance happy, he would always know that. he considered lance to be a gift from above, someone who he would always treasure and strive to please however possible. but now things were different; he also knew that he no longer had that spark anymore. he knew the light that shined in his eyes when he was with him dulled considerably.

perhaps it was because the honeymoon stage of their relationship was over, one part of his brain would sometimes argue. but he knew better than that; it would simply be cruel to deny it any longer.

keith would have to break it to him one day or another. he wouldn't be able to handle keeping it from lance any longer. so, maybe lance was no longer the most important person in his life. maybe he no longer anticipated every message from his "beloved". but he still owed it to him. he owed it to lance, the most caring, patient, understanding person he had ever met.

he didn't know how he was going to break it to him, but he had to. through everything he was hesitant about, one thing was for sure.

keith was no longer in love with lance.


End file.
